Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic address book storing apparatus and a method for storing an electronic address book. The invention is applicable to an electronic address book storing apparatus configured to be installed in an image processing apparatus, for example, a facsimile machine and an multi-function peripheral (MFP), and a method for storing en electronic address book.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for storing electronic address book is configured such that each telephone book file holds corresponding registered users and when a user inputs specific identification (ID) information, he is permitted to open a corresponding telephone book file to retrieve a desired telephone number.
However, when an image processing apparatus such as a printer and an MFP includes only a single address book and the image processing is shared by a plurality of users, if a user registers destination information in the address book, that destination may be seen by other users.
There is a demand for an electronic address book storing apparatus and a method for storing an electronic address book in which when an image processing apparatus is shared by a plurality of users, the destination information registered by a user may be hidden from other users.